Four Princesses and a Baby
by Niagara14301
Summary: This is an alternate universe version of "Two Princesses and a Baby", with some surprises thrown in. This story is a birthday gift for Blossom2014.


Four Princesses and a Baby - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Four Princesses and a Baby**

Notes: this story is a birthday gift for Blossom2014, and is set in an alternate universe where the royal family of Enchancia is made up of King Roland, Queen Miranda, Prince James, Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline (from Blossom2014's stories), and Princess Lucinda. James, Amber, Sofia, Madeline, and Lucinda are children in this story, and Sofia, Madeline, and Lucinda each have their own magical amulets.

The alternate universe in this story is different from the alternate universe seen in mine and Blossom2014's stories "Sofia and Lucinda the First: Twice Upon a Princess" and "Sofia and Lucinda the First". In the universe in this story, James and Amber were born into the family, Sofia became a member of the family when Miranda married Roland, Lucinda is related to the Enchancia royal family, and Madeline was adopted by Roland and Miranda.

I want to thank Blossom2014's sister, Buttercup, for providing some ideas that went into this story.

**Morning at the castle**

It was morning in Enchancia Castle, and Sofia rushed over to Amber's bedroom.

"Amber" Sofia called, knocking on the door.

Amber came out into the hall.

"Sofia?" Amber asked.

"Happy birthday!" Sofia cheered as she hugged Amber.

"Oh, watch the hair" Amber smiled.

"We made a special birthday surprise for you!" Sofia beamed.

"Surprise?" Amber gasped. "Oh, you shouldn't have. ... Okay, you totally should have. Where is it?"

"Hold on" Sofia told her. "We have to get James. My surprise is for both of the birthday twins".

"Of course it is" Amber sighed.

"James, wake up!" Sofia knocked on James' bedroom door. When James didn't answered, she opened the door. "James?". Sofia and Amber entered the bedroom, but James wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Sofia wondered.

"Who knows?" Amber shrugged. "Guess he'll just have to see the surprise later".

"Okay" Sofia smiled. "Come on".

Amber squealed happily. "I can't wait!".

"Are you ready for your most favorite thing in the whole world?" Sofia asked Amber as they walked down the hall.

"You got me a unicorn?!" Amber gasped.

"_Yeah, right - I MacGyvered you a unicorn" _Sofia thought to herself with a chuckle_. _"Okay, second most favorite thing" Sofia answered. "Golden berry pancakes with cinnamon whipped cream!"

As they opened the door to the dining room, they found James already there, eating the pancakes.

"James?!" Amber gaped.

"Awesome pancakes, Sof" James smiled. "Thanks!"

"Where are my golden berry pancakes?" Amber asked.

"Umm ..." Sofia gulped.

"Oh, were these for all of us?" James asked, taken off guard.

"I tried telling you, James" Princess Madeline, the adopted daughter of Roland and Miranda, pointed out as she sat at the table.

"Let me guess?" Princess Lucinda, niece-in-law to Roland, chuckled as she entered the dining room. "James raided the pancakes, right?".

"James!" Amber growled.

"Happy birthday, Princess Amber" Baileywick declared.

"It would have been if James hadn't eaten all of my pancakes" Amber huffed.

"Oh, not to worry" Baileywick assured Amber. "There are more in the kitchen. I'll go get them".

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up" James got out of his seat and walked over to Amber, turning her seat around. He then started singing. _"I'm your twin, you're my twin, we stick together through thick and thin. No matter what I do, I'm always stuck with you ..."_.

"Please stop" Amber begged.

_"And if trouble comes our way, I know my twin will save the day"_ James continued, pulling Amber out of her chair and dancing with her. _"Wherever you may be, you're always stuck with me!"_.

"That was great!" Sofia cheered.

"It's our royal twin song" James explained. "We made it up when we were little kids".

"And James still sings it every year" Amber pouted. "Ugh".

"Well, while we're waiting for the pancakes, you can read the card Lucinda, Madeline, and I made you" Sofia suggested.

"For me?" Amber took the card.

"For both of you" Sofia pointed out.

"Oh, let me see" James grabbed the card.

"You'll have to wait your turn, James" Amber snatched it back.

"But it's for both of us!" James protested, taking to take it back.

"I had it first!" Amber dodged him.

"Why don't you read it together?" Madeline suggested.

Roland and Miranda entered the dining room.

"Where are the birthday twins?" Roland asked.

"Right here!" Sofia smiled.

"Happy birthday, you two" Miranda said as she hugged Amber and James.

"Mmm, breakfast smells delicious" Roland noted.

"It sure was!" James agreed, as Amber glared at him.

"Well, I have a few important birthday proclamations" Roland declared. "First, Cedric will be performing a special magic show at your party this afternoon".

"Wow!" Sofia beamed.

"Great!" James smiled.

"_We all know how well that's gonna work out"_ Lucinda thought to herself with a chuckle.

"And second ..." Roland started.

"We're going to get your presents!" Miranda finished. "Right now!".

"Are you getting us each a gift?" Amber asked. "Or will we have to share?".

"You'll just have to wait and see" Roland answered.

"See you at the party" Miranda waved as she and Roland left the room.

"I have to take Rex for a walk" James said as he started to leave the dining room.

"And here we are" Baileywick returned, carrying a dish full of pancakes. "More golden berry pancakes are served".

"Ooh!" James turned back.

"Don't even think about it" Amber said testily.

"Okay" James groaned.

Amber sat down at the dining table.

"Now, after breakfast, you and your brother will have to pick out the party games, and the cake" Baileywick told her.

"Baileywick, wouldn't it be easier if I picked them out myself this year?" Amber smiled.

"Well, that wouldn't be fair to your brother" Baileywick replied, adding syrup to the pancakes. "It's his birthday too. Enjoy your breakfast, Princess Amber".

Amber grumbled as Baileywick walked away. She poured some more syrup on her pancakes, then angrily took a bite. "Oh girls, having a twin is no fun" she sighed.

"Really?" Sofia asked. "It seems like it would be nice".

"Well, it's not" Amber grumbled as she took another bite. "This is supposed to be my special day, but I have to share everything with James! My card, my party, even my pancakes!".

"Sharing can be hard" Sofia noted.

"Just once in my life, I'd like to have a birthday all to myself" Amber declared.

"But Amber, you'll always have the same birthday" Madeline pointed out. "It's not like you can wave a magic wand and make you and James not twins".

Amber froze, the fork inches from her mouth.

"I can't, but ..." Amber suddenly stood up. "Oh, those were great pancakes. Gotta go, bye!"

Amber rushed out of the room.

"What the ..." Lucinda remarked on Amber's sudden departure.

"That really takes the cake!" Madeline exclaimed. "First, Amber gets mad when James ate her pancakes. Then, when Amber got some pancakes, she barely ate them. And we got up early to make those pancakes. What kind of thanks is that?!".

"I know what you mean, Madeline" Lucinda agreed.

"Well, our hearts were in the right place" Sofia observed. "At least James enjoyed them".

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline smiled at each other at that point, then continued to eat their breakfast.

**In Cedric's workshop**

Meanwhile, in Cedric's workshop, Cedric was idly making some confetti float with his wand. "Oh Wormy, I despise birthdays" he told Wormwood. "The King always makes me put on a magic show for the children. Oh, the humiliation!"

At that point, The Great Goodwin popped out of a portrait of Cedric's parents.

"Oh, Cedric!" Goodwin admonished Cedric. "I'll never understand why you hate to do magic shows for the children? When I was the royal sorcerer, I loved putting on magic shows for Prince Roland and Princess Matilda".

"Well, unlike you, I'm not thrilled with children" Cedric huffed.

"You seem to like Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline ... when your not trying to steal their amulets" Goodwin observed.

"If I want a lecture from you, father, I'll ask for it!" Cedric snapped.

"As you wish, Cedric" Goodwin said disappointed. "I can only hope that someday you'll see the error of your ways". With that, Goodwin popped back into the portrait.

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh, who could that be?!" Cedric groaned, rising to open it, until Amber pushed it open. "Oh, Princess Amber!"

"Cedric, I know just what you can get me for my birthday!" Amber declared.

"Hmm, another tiara, I presume?" Cedric offered.

"Tempting, but no" Amber answered. "I need you to cast a spell that gives James a different birthday, so today will just be my birthday"

"Oh, I'm sure I could cast such a spell, if I wasn't so busy preparing for your magic show" Cedric announced. "Why not ask Princess Lucinda?".

"This is way more important" Amber told him. "Besides, I can't ask Lucinda - she'd never agree to it, the good witch she is".

"Then if I do this spell for you now, I won't have to do the magic show later?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, yes, yes" Amber agreed.

"Then it's a deal!" Cedric smiled. "Now, let's find that spell!"

Cedric looked through his spell book, Amber looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, how about that one?" Amber pointed.

"No, that's a shrinking spell" Cedric turned a page.

"This one?" Amber asked.

"Sleeping spell" Cedric answered.

"Ooh, how about that one?" Amber smiled.

"That's a losing my patience spell!" Cedric snapped.

"Really?" Amber asked. "I never need a spell to lose my patience".

"Ah, here it is" Cedric smiled. "This spell will make James two months younger then you, but only for today".

"It's perfect" Amber beamed. "I'll have my birthday all to myself!".

"Yes, and so will I!" Cedric smirked. "Now, let's go find the un-birthday boy".

**In back of the castle**

Outdoors, in back of the castle, James was playing fetch with his dog, Rex, when Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline approached.

"Hey James, Baileywick wants you and Amber to pick out games for you party!" Sofia called.

"Just a couple more throws, okay?" James asked. "Here Rex, fetch!"

Rex chased after the ball, running through a carrot patch Clover had his eye on.

"Hey, paws off my lunch!" Clover yelled.

"Sorry!" Rex apologized. "I'm just playing fetch. It's fun! Oh, you wanna play?".

"No" Clover shook his head.

"Rex!" James called. "Bring the ball to me, boy! Come on!".

"Oh, that's my master!" Rex smiled. "Gotta go play now. Bye-bye!".

Rex dashed back to James.

"Good boy" James smiled, before throwing the ball again. "Fetch!".

Rex ran through a patch of dandelions, kicking up pollen.

"Amber, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia smiled as Amber and Cedric walked up..

"Hey, Amber" James smiled. "We have to go pick out our party games now".

"Before we go, Cedric has a spell he wants to show you" Amber smiled.

"Ooh, what is it?" Sofia asked.

"You'll see" Amber smiled, before hissing to Cedric. "Hurry up!".

"Age itatus, prince ipatio ..." Cedric recited, just as the pollen cloud made him sneeze.

"No!" Lucinda yelled, realizing what kind of spell Cedric was trying to cast.

The stream of magic hit James, turning him into a baby, who giggled merrily.

"Oh, no!" Cedric gulped.

"Cedric, what did you do?!" Amber gasped. "You were supposed to make him two months younger then me, not a baby!".

"All these dandelions and dust, they made me sneeze!" Cedric retorted, before sneezing again.

"You cast that spell on purpose?" Sofia asked Cedric, shocked.

"She made me do it" Cedric pointed at Amber.

"Of all the stupid stunts to pull!" Lucinda barked at Cedric.

"I just wanted to have one birthday to myself!" Amber explained. "Is that so wrong?"

"Birthday, birthday, birthday!" James cheered.

"You've got to turn him back to normal, Mr. Cedric" Madeline declared.

"Ohh, if Mom and Dad see James like this, I'll get in big trouble!" Amber groaned.

"Oh, not nearly as much trouble as I will!" Cedric panicked. "I just need to find the counter spell ...".

James leapt up and wrapped himself around Cedric's legs. "Hug!" James squealed.

Cedric squealed as he fell over. The book flew out of his hands and landed near Rex.

"Oh, new game!" Rex dropped his ball. "Hide the book, got it!".

Rex picked up the book in his mouth and ran off.

"No! Rex!" Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline yelped.

"Bring that back!" Amber ordered.

"I need that book!" Cedric exclaimed as he chased after Rex. "Come back here, you hare brained hound!".

"Hey!" Clover yelled. "Watch who you're callin' hare brained buddy! This hare's got brains a'plenty!".

"Clover!" Sofia said as she, Lucinda, and Madeline came up behind Clover, scaring him.

"Ah!" He yelped. "Oh, can't a bunny finish a meal around here without someone going _Ah?!_".

"It's really important that we get that spell book back" Lucinda told him. "Maybe you can help Mr. Cedric find Rex?".

"And by that, you mean maybe I can find Rex myself?" Clover noted.

"Umm, yeah!" Madeline nodded.

"Why can't you just reverse the spell, Lucinda?" Clover asked.

"If it were my spell, I could" Lucinda pointed out. "However, trying to reverse somebody else's spell is always a tricky thing to do".

"And besides, Clover, as much as you hate to admit it, you and Rex do get along" Madeline pointed out.

"Very well!" Clover declared. "I'm on it!".

"Well, it'll probably take them a while to find that spell book" Amber declared, carrying James. "So in the meantime, let's pick out the games for the party!" She put James down. "I may as well enjoy having my own birthday while I can!".

"Amber!" Sofia admonished her. "We need to stay with James until Mr. Cedric undoes the spell"

"Why don't we just take him with us?" Amber suggested. "There'll be plenty of toys to keep him busy"

"Toys, toys!" James cheered. He ran over to Amber, pulled her down by the arm, and kissed her on the cheek. "Mwah!".

"See?" Amber wiped her cheek. "Even baby James approves. Let's go".

Meanwhile, Cedric was still chasing after Rex.

"Slow down, you meddlesome mutt!" Cedric panted. "I need... that... spell book!" He leaned against a tree to catch his breath. "I really must get myself to the gymnasium".

Clover rushed over to Rex.

"Alright, okay" He gasped. "Game's over. Hand me the spell book, Rex!".

"You've got me!" Rex laughed. "That was a good game of chase!".

"Where's the spell book?" Clover asked.

"Oh, I buried it!" Rex smiled. "That's our next game: find the buried treasure! Yay! Good luck!".

Stopping only to lick Clover, Rex ran off again.

"Wow, I'm gonna need some back up" Clover declared.

As Cedric walked over, Rex knocked him down.

"All this chasing isn't getting me anywhere" He groaned. "I need a more magical way to find that spell book!".

**Back in the castle**

In the castle sitting room, James was running around, while Amber was sitting in a chair. James almost knocked over a model ship.

"Don't touch that!" Sofia saved the ship. "Or that!".

"Pretty!" James held up a vase, until Madeline took it from him.

"Oh girls, finally I get to choose the party games myself" Amber commented as she looked through a book. "Oh, pin the jewel on the tiara. James would never let me pick this. It's perfect!".

James blew a kazoo in Amber's face.

"How did he find that kazoo?" Amber asked.

"I don't know?" Lucinda sighed.

"It was his favorite toy" Amber recalled. "He used to blow it all the time, right in my ...".

James blew it again.

"Face" Amber cringed. "So one day I hid the kazoo in a place he'd never find it ... until today. Give me the kazoo, James".

James threw the kazoo, and it broke in half. He then started to cry.

"It's okay" Sofia tried to soothe him. "Please stop crying, baby James".

"Yes, I'm trying to enjoy my special day" Amber declared.

"Amber! Help us calm him down!" Madeline declared. "If someone sees him, we'll be in big trouble!".

"Amber, Amber!" James cried as he toddled over to his sister.

"Oh?" Amber turned.

"I think he wants you to hold him" Lucinda smiled.

Amber picked up James.

"There, there - it's okay" she held him. "All better".

"Aw" Sofia cooed.

"Problem solved" Amber put James down. "Now back to picking out my games".

"Games, games, games!" James cheered. "Catch me!".

James ran out of the room.

"James, comes back!" Sofia called, as she ran after him.

"Great" Amber sighed as she, Lucinda, and Madeline followed Sofia.

_If you have a sister or a brother, there are times when you will discover, that you wanna play but they get in your way. No matter what you do. No matter what you say._

_But oh, they'll make you smile, they'll make you frown, they'll make you chase them up and down._

_But they're great to be around. Cause sisters and brothers, are always there for one another._

After a merry chase, they finally caught James.

"James is just as much trouble big or small" Amber declared.

"I think he's kind of fun" Sofia declared.

"Fun, fun!" James cheered.

"Come on, it's time to pick out my birthday cake" Amber smiled.

"Amber, Mom and Dad could be back any minute!" Sofia declared.

"But the party's in an hour, and I still need to pick out the cake!" Amber protested.

"Okay" Sofia sighed. "But how will we keep everyone in the kitchen from seeing baby James?".

"I have an idea" Amber smiled.

Amber walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, look at all these lovely cakes" Amber smiled. "I'm going to need total concentration to choose my favorite. May I have some privacy?".

The kitchen staff bowed and left.

"Okay!" Amber whispered.

"Cake, cake!" James ran in.

"Oh, no, no, no no" Amber stopped him. "Those aren't for you. They're all for me".

"We'll find you something to eat" Sofia said as she picked up James.

"How about some nice peas?" Lucinda asked as she held up a spoonful.

"Don't they look yummy?" Madeline smiled.

"Uh-uh!" James turned away.

Meanwhile, Amber was tasting some cake. "Mmm, coconut". She tried another. "Oh, strawberry!".

"Chocolate!" James pointed. "Chocolate cake!".

"James wants chocolate cake every year" Amber sighed. "But this is my special day, and I choose ... strawberry!".

"No!" James ran over. "Chocolate cake, chocolate cake!".

"James!" Sofia cried.

James tried to climb onto the table, and Amber pulled him down. A glob of chocolate cake fell onto his head, and he ate it. Amber laughed.

"That's how James looks every year!" She chuckled. "He gets more cake on his face than in his mouth!".

"So ... sharing your birthday with James is fun sometimes?" Madeline asked.

"Well, sometimes ..." Amber admitted. "I guess"

James wiped his mouth on Amber's dress.

"James, no!" Amber groaned. "Now I have to change my dress!".

"First, let's change James back to normal" Sofia declared.

"We don't even know if Cedric's found the spell book yet" Amber sighed. "And both of us need to get cleaned up" Amber picked up James. "Come on".

**The search continues**

Outside, Cedric was working with his crystal ball. "Crystal ball, do your job, help me find that pesky dog!" He chanted.

Rex walked past Cedric's back.

"There he is!" Clover pointed out to Robin and Mia.

Rex wandered over, and discovered a bunch of freshly dug holes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rex gasped. "Look at all those holes! Is this a game?".

"Yeah!" Clover nodded. "It's called _dig up the spell book_! It's my turn, hold on" Clover ducked into the hole, then popped back up. "Unless you wanna take my turn?".

"You bet I do!" Rex leapt forward, then stopped. "Oh, wait a minute, wait, wait! You're supposed to find the buried treasure, not me! Ha-ha! Nice try, buddy-boy, but I'm smarter then I look!".

As Rex walked away, his front paws slipped into a hole. "Ow!" Rex yelped.

"I sure hope so" Clover smirked.

"Aw, these little games have made me hungry, man" Rex declared. "I'm gonna go to the kitchen and beg for scraps!".

"No, wait!" Clover called, as Rex ran off. "Ohh, we're never gonna find that spell book!".

"I have an idea!" Mia declared.

"You do?" Clover asked.

"... no, it's gone" Mia shrugged.

"Oh, I got it!" Robin smiled. "Let's fetch the dog a bone!".

"How is that gonna help us find the spell book?" Clover asked.

"Because dogs love to bury bones" Robin explained. "And they always bury things in the same place. So, if Rex gets a bone ..."

"He'll have to take it to where he buried the spell book!" Clover gasped.

"Exactly" Robin nodded.

"Let's go!" Clover declared.

The animals dashed off.

Meanwhile, in a castle bathroom, Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline had baby James on a cart, while Sofia wrung out a little towel to clean him up. However, James kept moving.

"Please stay still!" Sofia groaned.

"How's it going, girls?" Amber came in. "Is James cleaned up yet?".

"Almost" Madeline declared.

"But he keeps squirming!" Lucinda added.

As Amber got closer, James splashed water on her. "Water, water!" He squealed.

"Hey!" Amber yelped. "Now I have to change again!".

James chuckled.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Amber exclaimed. "Well, two can play that game, little guy!"

Amber splashed James, who splashed Amber right back.

"Whoa!" Sofia held up a towel to protect herself, Lucinda, and Madeline from the water.

"When James and I were little, we used to have the best water fights" Amber recalled. "Didn't we?".

"Amber, Amber!" James splashed her again.

As Amber and James kept splashing, Sofia smiled.

Outside, Rex was looking for something to eat. He found a bone on a step. "Would you look at that!" Rex exclaimed with glee. He licked his lips, grabbed the bone and ran off.

Clover, Robin and Mia popped up from behind the corner.

"Yes" Clover whispered. "He took the bait!".

"Great" Robin smiled. "Now, let's see where he's taking it".

They ran after Rex, finding him digging a hole, inside which was the spell book.

"The spell book!" Mia pointed.

"We did it!" Clover cheered. "Up high!".

Robin and Mia high fived Clover, who then ran down to the hole.

"I'll be taking that spell book now, thank you" Clover told Rex, before jumping into the hole.

"Oh, you found the book!" Rex smiled. "Way to go!".

Cedric suddenly showed up. "I found it!" Cedric said, relieved. "And I didn't even need my crystal ball". He pushed Clover away. "Move aside woodland creature".

"You're welcome" Clover grumbled. "Sheesh!".

**Making things right**

In Amber's bedroom, Amber put a fully dressed James on her bed. "There you go" She smiled.

James crawled over to a small gift-wrapped box.

"What that, what that?" James asked.

"Oh, it looks like a present ... to me ... from you" Amber took the box. "Well, the older you. He must have left it in my room before Cedric turned him into a baby".

"Well, go ahead and open it" Sofia suggested.

"Oh, okay" Amber opened the box and pulled out a locket. "It's a locket".

Amber opened the locket to find a picture inside.

"It's you and James" Madeline noted.

"It's a drawing of us from our birthday last year" Amber smiled. "Girls, help me put it on".

"Sure" Lucinda smiled.

"It's beautiful" Amber smiled, admiring it in the mirror. "James knows how much I love lockets".

"I guess having a twin can be a good thing" Madeline smiled.

"A really good thing" Amber agreed.

"I have the spell book!" Cedric announced as he entered the room.

"Great!" Sofia and Madeline cheered.

"_It's about time!"_ Lucinda thought to herself.

"Oh, but we don't have to change him back right away" Cedric declared. "Don't you want your birthday party all to yourself, Princess Amber? No brother to share it with? Your birthday dream come true!".

"That would be nice ..." Amber said. "But my birthday isn't the same without James. I just want him back, Cedric".

"Oh, as you wish" Cedric groaned, opening his book.

"James?" Amber asked. She looked around, and James was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?".

"James!" Sofia called.

Amber, Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline heard James giggling out in the hall.

"Oh no!" Sofia gasped.

"We have to find him!" Amber declared.

They all ran out after James.

James!" Sofia called.

"We've looked everywhere!" Amber gasped. "Where is he?".

"Maybe he's in the throne room?" Sofia suggested.

They rushed over.

"James?" Madeline yelled.

"Are you in here?" Lucinda called.

"Oh, do show yourself!" Cedric cringed.

"He's not in here!" Amber sighed. "What are we going to do? We've searched every room in the castle!".

Suddenly, they heard James laughing.

"Did you hear that?" Amber asked. "He's in here somewhere!".

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Cedric called.

"James, are you... behind here?" Sofia asked as she pulled back a curtain, revealing a blank wall. "Oh".

"Oh, I should never have asked Cedric to do that spell!" Amber despaired. "I was just being selfish. Ohh!".

"Amber, you know him better then anyone" Sofia declared. "There must be something that'll make him come out".

"Oh, I guess I could sing that silly song James likes so much" Amber sighed. "Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this ... alright, here it goes".

_I'm your twin, you're my twin, we stick together through thick and thin. No matter what I do, I'm always stuck with you. And if trouble comes our way , I know my twin will save the day. Wherever you may be, You're always stuck with me._

_When you're feeling sad and blue, call my name, and I'll find you. We have a bond that's tried and true._

_You and me, me and you, two by two._

_What if I never find you? What if I'm a twin no more? I'd give all the kingdom's treasures, if you came walking through that door._

James popped up from behind Amber's throne, and tapped her on the arm. "Amber, Amber!" He gurgled.

"Baby James!" Amber smiled.

_When you're feeling sad and blue, call my name, and I'll find you. We have a bond that's tried and true._

_You and me, me and you,_ (Amber/Baby James) _two by two._

"I missed you, little guy" Amber hugged James. "Cedric?".

"Right" Cedric readied himself. "Bigicus growamus, this spell undoitus!".

One bolt of magic later, and James was his rightful age again.

"James!" Amber hugged her brother. "I missed you!".

"Why?" James asked. "I didn't go anywhere".

"You don't remember anything ... strange happening today?" Amber inquired.

"Well, you just hugged me, but other then that, nope" James shrugged, before noticing the locket. "Hey, you got my present!".

"Oh, uh, yes" Amber nodded. "And I love it. Thank you".

"Brilliant" James smiled.

"I'll give you your gift at the party" Amber declared.

Roland and Miranda entered the room.

"It's party time!" Roland announced. "Come on!".

"Alright!" James cheered.

As most of them went outside, Amber walked over to Cedric.

"Cedric, I need one more birthday favor" She declared. "Do you have a fix it spell?".

"Oh, that depends on what you want to fix" Cedric replied.

**The birthday party**

Before long, the birthday party for Amber and James was in full swing. A blindfolded Sofia was playing pin the jewel on the tiara. "I think it goes... here!" Sofia said as she took off her blindfold to find that she had missed.

"Better luck next time" Amber smiled.

"I do not remember choosing this game" James said as he scratched his head.

"Oh, I have your present" Amber handed James' kazoo to him. "Here".

"You found my old kazoo!" James smiled. "I always loved this thing".

James blew hard on the kazoo, making Amber wince.

"Happy birthday, James" Amber looked over to Cedric, who smiled and waved his wand.

"The time has come to give you your presents" Roland beckoned to a nearby stage, where an object laid, covered up, and a small round tent with the curtain drawn. "This one is yours, James. And that one is for you, Amber".

"Happy birthday!" Miranda smiled.

James pulled off the cover to reveal a golden bicycle.

"Whoa!" He gasped. "What is it?".

"A new invention" Roland declared. "It's like a unicycle, but with two wheels, hmm? We call it a bicycle".

The guests gasped in wonder.

"And for you, Amber ..." Roland smiled.

Amber pulled back the curtain to reveal a unicorn.

"A unicorn!" She gasped. "I've always wanted a unicorn!" She patted and hugged the unicorn's head. "I'm going to call you Lyra. Oh, thank you, Daddy! Thank you, Mother!".

"Yeah, thanks a bunch!" James said, admiring his bicycle.

"Well, looks like it's been a pretty good birthday after all" Sofia noted.

"Good?" Amber asked. "Hello? Unicorn! It's the best birthday!".

"Amber, can I take a ride on your unicorn?" James asked. "You can try my bicycle".

"Okay, but only for a few minutes" Amber agreed.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline followed as Amber mounted the bicycle.

"It was nice of you to share, Amber" Madeline noted.

"I know" Amber agreed.

"Hey Amber, I'm coming to get ya!" James called.

"You'll have to catch me, first!" Amber smiled.

Lyra and James galloped after the pedaling Amber.

"Coming through, Baileywick!" Amber dashed past.

"Aah!" Baileywick yelped. "Amber, James, be careful!".

"Amber, be careful on that bicycle!" Roland called.

"Oh, those twins ..." Baileywick sighed.

"I know" Sofia smiled.

"Isn't it great?" Madeline grinned.

"I've never seen them happier" Lucinda smiled.

Amber and James raced across the garden, laughing merrily, having a wonderful time.

**That evening in Enchancia Castle**

Lucinda was in her bedroom when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Lucinda invited.

The door opened, and in walked Cedric.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes?" Cedric asked Lucinda.

"Go ahead" Lucinda said.

"There is something I would like to say" Cedric started. "I realize your not exactly a fan of mine. I would like to be friends, if that is at all possible".

Lucinda was taken off guard by what Cedric had just said.

"I will admit that I am sometimes puzzled by you" Lucinda answered. "I guess I expected more out of a seasoned sorcerer".

"Fair enough" Cedric quietly admitted. "To be honest, I never feel that I measure up, no matter how hard I try. I try my best, but I get nervous, and I mess up as a result".

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Lucinda wanted to know.

"My father, Goodwin the Great, is a perfectionist" Cedric answered. "I never quite measured up in his eyes, and he's quick to let me know about it. That always haunts me, and whenever I have to do an important spell, I get nervous and mess it up".

This was a side of Cedric that Lucinda had not seen before. Her heart went out to him at that point.

"I apologize if I have added to your burden" Lucinda quietly said. "Since I came here nine months ago, you could say I've been fighting my own demons".

"What demons are you fighting, if you don't mind me asking?" Cedric inquired.

"Ten months ago, I told my mother, the queen of the witch territory which borders Enchancia, that I wanted to be a good witch" Lucinda started. "Most of my family up to that point had been broom riding, cauldron stirring, prank playing wicked witches. My mother was willing to live with my decision, but other witches in the territory were not so accepting of my decision. Since my mother was the sister of King Roland's first wife, arrangements were made to have me live here as to avoid trouble back home".

"I had no idea" Cedric said, taken off guard by Lucinda's admission.

"I guess we both know what it is like to not live up to the expectations of others" Lucinda commented.

Cedric and Lucinda looked at each other, realizing that each of them had something in common.

"I'm sorry you had to leave your home" Cedric quietly said as he gently put his hand on Lucinda's shoulder.

"Thank you" Lucinda said gratefully.

"I'll let you get to bed" Cedric said as he started to leave Lucinda's bedroom.

"Wait" Lucinda called to Cedric. "I'm willing to start fresh if you are".

"I'd like that" Cedric smiled.

As time went on, Cedric and Lucinda became close friends, and Lucinda managed to get Cedric to become more comfortable performing important magic around people. After a while, Cedric became an old pro at performing his duties, and received many complements from King Roland as a result.

Cedric became a much respected sorcerer, and found the acceptance he had always longed for. He no longer needed to plot to take over the kingdom since his inner dreams of acceptance had now been realized. Cedric was happy with the way things had turned out, happier than he had ever been before.

**The following year**

The next year came, and with it came Cedric's birthday. As Cedric was working in his workshop, a knock came at his door. Cedric answered his door, and discovered Princess Madeline standing there.

"Princess Madeline" Cedric smiled. "What may I do for you?".

"Could you come with me, please?" Madeline requested. "There is something I think you'll want to see".

"Of course" Cedric smiled as he followed Madeline. In a few minutes, Madeline and Cedric arrived at the doors of the royal dining room. Madeline opened the doors, and she and Cedric stepped inside.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices rang out.

"What is this?" Cedric asked with a mix of being pleased, and being taken off guard.

"It's your birthday, Cedric" Roland smiled as he walked up. "Happy birthday".

"Thank you, your majesty" Cedric smiled.

"I have a few important birthday proclamations" Roland declared. "First is that you have the day off".

"But what about my duties for the day?" Cedric asked.

"Already taken care" Roland smiled. "Lucinda has volunteered to fill in for you while you take the day off".

"I'm honored, Princess Lucinda" Cedric smiled as he looked at Lucinda. "I can think of nobody I'd rather have fill in for me. Thank you".

"Your quite welcome, Mr. Cedric" Lucinda smiled. "Happy birthday".

"I have some additional proclamations" Roland said to Cedric. "There will be a birthday party for you in the back of the castle this afternoon, and Lucinda has volunteered to put on a magic show in your honor".

"Thank you" Cedric smiled.

"There is one more thing" Roland added. "From this point forward, you now have a place at the royal dining table. I know this has been a long time in coming, and for that I am sorry. You have been ignored for far too long, and that ends today. You have become like family, and that is the way you will be treated".

"I don't know what to say" Cedric said as a tear formed in his eye.

"You deserve this ... and more" Miranda smiled as she walked up.

"Let's say we all sit down for breakfast" Roland suggested.

Cedric and the royal family sat down at the royal dining table. Everybody enjoyed a fine breakfast, and had a pleasant conversation with each other. As Cedric ate with the royal family, a happiness came over him as he had never felt before. _"They actually think highly of me"_ Cedric thought to himself. It was a dream come true.

Afternoon came, and with it Cedric's birthday party. As Cedric entered the back area of the castle, everybody greeted him by singing _happy birthday_. There was a huge cake, and birthday presents, for Cedric. Everybody enjoyed the party, and Lucinda's magic show. It was the most perfect day Cedric had experienced in his life.

As the party was winding down, Cedric's parents came up to him.

"Cedric" Goodwin smiled, "you've changed since last year".

"I've found myself, father" Cedric smiled back. "And I haven't been happier".

"I'm very happy for you, Cedric" Goodwin smiled. "I'm very proud of the man you've become".

"Thank you, father" Cedric said, pleased to hear praise from his father.

"So, Cedric?" his mother, Winifred, started. "What are your plans now?".

"To be the best sorcerer I can be to the kingdom" Cedric proudly answered. "The old me is gone. No more scheming. Those days are over. I belong now. That's all I ever wanted".

"Then I'm happy for you, Cedric" Winifred smiled. "You've finally found yourself".

Cedric smiled back at Winifred. He had found himself. And it was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
